


That’s Where Daddy and I Felt Your First Kick

by paranormalbouquet



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalbouquet/pseuds/paranormalbouquet
Summary: “You must be pretty smart to know that your mom and I are on home ground right now...”





	That’s Where Daddy and I Felt Your First Kick

“Oh my god.” Tessa breathed out as her hand shot to her stomach.  
  
She was gliding across the ice with Scott trailing shortly behind her when it happened for the first time.  
  
She had felt fluttering before in her life. When she was younger, from their ice dance competitions or from when she had finals coming up at school when she still went... Or from when, you know, when she and Scott looked at each other. Just, normal stuff.  
  
This, however, was unlike anything she had ever felt before. This fluttering was a living being incredibly blossoming inside her body. This was a thing that had a little bit of her in it and a little bit of him in it.  
  
She had yet to gain reassurance of its existence, for it to make itself known to the carrier.  
  
And it finally happened. On ice.  
  
Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped in awe.  
  
“Oh. my god.”  
  
Scott had heard her exclamations and quickly skated up next to her, his face overflowing with concern.  
  
“T, what’s happening? Oh my god. Tess? Is something wrong?” he persistently kept asking while lightly taking hold of her forearms, concern plastered on his face.    
  
“No, Scott. No, it’s fine,” she tried to explain. Her eyes floated up from the place they were locked on the ice to Scott’s worried eyes. A smile crept up on her face as she took Scott’s hands in her own. He looked down at their intertwined hands as Tessa placed them on a strategically picked location on her still quite flat but life-flourishing abdomen.  
  
“Scott...” and just like that, she knew he felt it because his face lit up just as bright as it had when she told him this beautiful news. Under his touch, their baby kicked. In her body, their baby made itself known.  
  
“Oh, my, god,” he copied her tone from earlier, “it’s really in there, huh? Our little baby...”  
  
He bent down slightly, aiming his words at their growing baby.  
  
“Hey there little guy... or, or girl," he smiled and let out a little chuckle of a breath, "You must be pretty smart to know that your mom and I are on home ground right now. Makin' yourself known on ice? Very very clever,” he looked up at Tessa with a shit-eating grin, “just like your old man.”  
  
She had an ear to ear smile as she rolled her eyes. He stood up straight again and gazed into her gorgeous green eyes.  
  
“I love you so much,” Tessa said with a grin as Scott leaned in and kissed her.


End file.
